The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing which can prevent a fishing line from becoming entangled on the spinning reel during fishing operation and permits a spool to be increased in diameter without increasing the size of the entire spinning reel.
As shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-43017 or in FIG. 34, in most of conventional spinning reels 1 for fishing, a semiannular-shaped bail 7 is mounted on the leading end portions of a pair of support arms 5 provided in a rotor 3 through two bail support members 9 and 11. The bail support members 9 and 11 are switching urged to and held at their respective fishing line take-up and play-out positions by a reversal control device 15 which is installed within the storage portion 13 of the support arm 5.
In such spinning reel 1, if the bail 7 is turned down to its fishing line play-out position and the terminal tackles of the fishing rod are thrown out, then a fishing line wound around a spool 17 is played out in a spiral manner. On the other hand, if the bail 7 is returned to its fishing line take-up position and the rotor 3 is rotated in a fishing line take-up direction by operating a handle 19, then the fishing line can be wound around the spool 17 which reciprocates in the longitudinal direction thereof in conjunction with the rotation of the rotor 3.
However, as shown in FIG. 34, in the above spinning reel 1, since the bail support members 9 and 11 are pivotably supported on the support arms 5 in such a manner that they project greatly outwardly of a cover 21 covering the storage portions 13, the support arms 5 (including the bail support members 9 and 11) are increased in thickness and thus in size, and the fishing line is likely to become entangled around the bail support members during the fishing operation of the spinning reel 1.
Also, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-74259, there is disclosed a spinning reel 33 in which, an shown in FIG. 35, two fitting grooves 27 are respectively formed in the front peripheral portions of a pair of support arms 25 provided in a rotor 23. Two bail support members 29 and 31 are respectively fitted to the fitting grooves 27 while being returnably journaled on the support arms 25, and the outer surfaces of the mutually connecting portions of the bail support members 29, 31 and support arms 25 are formed in such a manner that they are almost flush with each other.
The structure of the spinning reel 33 provides an advantage in that the bail support members 29 and 31 are prevented from projecting radially outwardly from the respective outside surfaces of the support arms 25. However, the fishing line may still be caught in or bite into clearances between mutually opposing portions, i.e. the leading end portions 25a of the support arms 25 and the stepped portions 29a, 31a of the bail support members 29, 31, during the fishing operation.
Further, since the fitting grooves 27 to be fitted with the bail support members 29 and 31 are formed in the respective front peripheral portions of the support arms 25, a drawback is pointed out in that the thicknesses of the support arms 25 themselves are increased thereby increasing the outside width dimension L of the support arms 25.
In general, if the diameter of the spool is increased in a spinning reel, this there provides advantages in that the permanent deformation (which is likely to make the fishing line looped or spiral, not straight) is hardly imparted to the fishing line and that a thumbing operation onto the spool can be carried out easily and smoothly. However, in the spinning reel 33 as shown in FIG. 35, in which the support arms 25 themselves are increased in size, if the diameter of the spool 35 in increased for these advantages, then the rotor and the support arms must be further increased in diameter and size. Consequently the entire reel is increased in size and weight, which hinders the smooth fishing operation.